kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Masahiko Rokujo
Masahiko Rokujo is the secret son of Captain-Commander Takehiko Rokujo and a Substitute Shinigami. He currently has no alignment but his goal is to be recognized officially by Soul Society. 'Appearance' Looking much like his father, but much younger looking. Masahiko stands at 5'7 and weighs 152 pounds. Keeping his body in physical shape by working out during the night while everyone is asleep. Once he is done that he trains with a Kendo sword that is 52" long on a target Dummy. With long black hair, he usually has it in a ponytail behind with a few bangs to hang in front. When he's in his living body, he wears the typical High school uniform or he wears a regular grey shirt with a pair of flared out pants much like what Samurai wore when they weren't suited up for combat. But once he leaves his body to become his Shinigami self, he's in the typical black Shinigami uniform 'Personality' Masahiko is one with words and won't have a problem telling anyone off. To a stranger, they would only get a simple "Hello" or a "Sorry." From time to time he won't even say a thing, just keep doing what he's got set. But to those he calls friends and family he's rather kind to. There isn't he wouldn't do to help them when it's needed. He would rather suffer permanent scars then to see someone he cares about hurt. With a calm mind and a cool out look to things, he's a tough person to enrage. 'History' The birth of a Rokujo His mother, a human named Masami Akira was spiritually aware of what was happening among the dead. While on her travels of her daily life, she came across the shinigami known as Takehiko Rokujo. Take was on patrol in Karakura. After their first meeting, the two started to see each other nearly on a daily bases. They both realized that they found their soul mates inside each other. After a year of each other dating as a couple, the two got married. Takehiko began talking about the idea of having children and the possible future plans with the family. A week later, Masami gave Takehiko the news that she was preganent. The news made the two happy that a child was developing inside his lovers stomach. He returned to the Gotei 13, where he would ask Azerik for some help. Takehiko asked Azerik to have his families new home made of material that was able to hide everyone's Reiatsu inside the building to make sure that they couldn't be tracked down by their aura by either Hollow or Shinigami. He wanted his family in secret so that they werent' affected. It was constructed outside of town close to the graveyard since it was where the portal to Soul Society was. Since Takehiko was still a shinigami, he had to leave every now and then to take care of business with a wild Hollow or to deal with matters in the Gotei. Months had past and the day after the house was built, she gave birth to a single male child. They named their son, Masahiko to honor both mother and father's name. Azerik was made God father, to make sure that there was always somebody able to watch Masahiko if something was to happen to the parents. But once young Masahiko was able to hold a training sword, his father had begun to train him with the time they had together while he was in the realm of the living. The only son was told only that his father had business that he had to deal with at work or that he was on an Important business trip. It broke Masamis heart to tell lies to her only son for she knew that young Masahiko wouldn't understand until he was at the right age. But as things escalated between the Shinigami and the Hollows/ Arrancar, Take was away from the house more then he wanted to. Becoming older and stronger As the years went on, he began to feel that he was much different from the rest. He was able to see spirits and they were able to see him. This now 10 year old child was much stronger in Spiritual pressure then most. And that was dangerous for when he was out at school for that would make him a target for anyone or anything that wanted his essence or to draw out his father. Takehiko went to Azerik in 12th Division who was Vice captain at the time and asked of him to make his son a pendent that was able to hide the reiatsu pressure that his son was giving off. Azerik understood for Takehiko didn't trust the Current Captain, Nonko. After it was completed, Takehiko gave it to his son telling him to wear it at all times. And when he does that his father would be there in heart to look after him when he wasn't there. Not telling him the truth that it was to mask his son's reiatsu from any Ill doers. But this device was to last only for so long for everyone knows that things happen. The son of the great Takehiko Rokujo was looking much like his father as he grew up closer to manhood. The boy took pride in knowing that he was his father's son and that he didn't want to let his father down. Masami took great care of her child putting him through school, enlisted him in Swordsmanship classes as well as some piano classes. Playing the piano didn't please Masahiko, but he did it to make his mother happy. 18 year mark and the beginning of a story. His father for the past few years now was still away. Masahiko had a feeling that his business was going to take a long time. Before Take's son turned 16 years of age, his father came to him and sat him down to explain to him what he truly was. Not fully understanding yet, he only nodded his head. Now as time went by, he slowly understood what his father was and what great burdens had upon his shoulders. Takehiko had left four low ranking shinigami from Division 13 to keep an eye on his living family and that this assignment was to remain a secret. If anything was to happen, they were to notify him right away. With much time gone by, Masami was sadden that she was mostly alone in the house that raised her only child who's now in high school. At this age of his life, he was out most times talking and hanging out with friends that he had collected over the years and even a few lady friends. So one day, the young adult forgot his Pendent at home while he was in a rush to get to school. His spiritual pressure was felt across the land and even in the realms. Masahiko was now a target from forces that wait in the darkness, ready to strike at any moment. 'Zanpaktou' 'Name ' Shikai: ''' '''Bankai: 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm' 'Abilities' 'Shikai' 'Bankai'